


Breathe

by Townycod13



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Panic Attack, feeling crushed, sad fic i guess??, so like, trying too hard to please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Townycod13/pseuds/Townycod13
Summary: Sometimes Sora finds it hard to breathe.





	

Sometimes it was suffocating.

_Just breathe, it’ll be okay._

She was pretty good at ignoring at, at being ‘okay’, at _always_ being okay because people _needed_ her to be okay.

 _Just breathe_.

It was painful and suffocating sometimes though.

She liked to ignore that.

Because too much hung in the balance of her being ‘okay’.

If she wasn’t okay she was going to lose everything she valued. Everything she loved.

_Just breathe…!_

She wasn’t stupid; she knew something so tiny would never lose _her_ love. Love was something deeper and stronger than simple things like this. She understood love very well.

She understood very clearly that ‘love’ and ‘like’ were two entirely separate issues.

_Why won’t you just breathe…?!_

See sometimes her body would just _numb_ and her throat would constrict and her mind would grow fuzzy and everything just felt like it was collapsing in on itself.

During these times she had trouble controlling the sobbing and she really hated that, because things like screaming and sobbing attracted attention and it was imperative that she was _okay_.

She didn’t hate flower arrangement. Far from it, she enjoyed it even. It was relaxing and subtle and therapeutic. It allowed her to relax and think.

_Breathe…!_

It was just…

No, she was okay. She was okay. She could be okay. She’s good at ‘okay’.

She’s happy.

She is absolutely happy.

So she’s okay.

_…!_

Just…

It’s a secret and she would never, could never say.

And it’s not like she hates tennis, it’s really fun and she’s starting to think she has a knack for it. She loves her team—club, she loves the sport, she loves playing it.

_…it hurts…_

So it’s a secret because it’s stupid, really, really stupid. It’d be one thing if she hated hair clips but she didn’t. She’d admit that they were cute and she even likes wearing one from time to time.

She doesn’t _hate_ any of it so it’s fine.

It’s _fine_.

_…it hurts…!_

Since it’s okay because it’s fine.

There just sometimes where she’s a bit silly and she does hate it, just a bit, not because it’s not nice, not because it’s hateful.

…but just a bit because it’s not her.

_Just please breathe…!_


End file.
